Christmas Gifts
by xXEarlyDeathXx
Summary: Uryuu and Ichigo give each other one of the best gifts either on of them can give each other.


**Summary: **Uryuu and Ichigo give each other the best gift of all.

**Pairing(s): **Ichigo x Uryuu

**A/N: **Expect more Christmas Specials this month. Hope you like this EarlyDeath original.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Uryuu! Just tell us who you picked already so we can start!" The raven haired boy sighed as he looked out into the seemless crowd of people that had attended Kurosaki Isshin's Christmas Eve party. They were all pushing him on to present the gift he bought as someones 'Secret Santa'. He adjusted his glasses and looked down at his feet. "Fine! If it'll make you all shut up, I tell you who I picked!" The human wave cheered in unison, making the quincy groan in irritation. When they were finally done, he looked up at them all. "As stupid as this is, I, Ishida Uryuu played Secret Santa this year for..." The crowd leant in, all hoping to get something from the male. "Kurosaki Ichigo." The room filled with sighs and groans, slightly disappointed. The blonde slowly made his way towards the front of the room, not really caring that he was chosen.

As he approached the raven, he thought to himself what he possibly could have gotten him. _'It's probably a sewing kit or an old pair of his glasses or something.' _He groaned at the thought of dressing up like the other boy. When he'd finally gotten to the center of the room he stopped and put his hands in his pockets, his eyebrows never leaving their furrowed positions. Uryuu closed the ditance between them and held out his gift. It was a small dark blue box with a perfectly tied orange bow on top. Ichigo slid on of his hands out of his pocket and grabbed the box. He gave it a strange look before raising it to his ear and shaking it. Uryuu raised his hands in protest. "Stop it, you idiot! You're going to break it!" The blonde stopped what he was doing and looked up at his friend. "Huh? It's something that can break? What is it?" He started to untie the small knot but fast hands quickly swatted his away. "Ungh! What the hell was that for?!" The shorter boy adjusted his glasses again and frowned. "I don't want you opening it until Christmas." "HUH?!" The forgoten crowd cried out. "But we wanna see too!" "Yea, it's no fair!" The raven ignored all the pestering questions of the party-goers and finally shouted. "Okay. I gave him my present. Can you get over it and start the party?!" At first, people where against it but out of nowhere, Isshin jumped into the center of the crowd, his arms spreaded wide over his head. "ALRIGHT PARTY PEOPLE! Are you ready for the best time of your lives?!"

The room shook with the loud rumble of cheers an applauds. "Alright! Then let's get started! Orohime!" The orange haired girl saluted. "Got 'cha!" She turned and twisted the volume control on the stereo. The house soon exploded with the sound of loud music as everyone readied themselves for a long enjoyable night. The only two left that weren't having any fun were Ichigo and Uryuu, both who had no real interest in what was going on. They both sighed and gave a comment how things were going to be troublesome before going their separate ways.

Four hours later at eleven o'clock, the party began settling down and people were leaving. Isshin was at the door, holding it open for the stream of people swarming out of his house. "Arigatou! Thanks for coming! Can't wait to do it again." The last one out was Uryuu, who had stayed to make sure Ichigo hadn't opened his gift. "Whatever. Just get out of my house." The boy turned and headed towards the door. "Pleasure to. See you at school next year." Ichigo's father closed the door behind the boy and sighed. "Alright you three." Ichigo, Yuzu and Karin all turned their heads to listen to the man. "We can either clean up now, or put it off till tomorrow." Yuzu cried out. "No way! Tomorrow's Christmas! It has to get done tonight." Karin just shrugged. "Even if it wasn't, it'd still need to get done. So we might as well do it now." "Well whatever you do, I'm not apart of it." Ichigo spoke over his shoulder. Isshin and Karin shouted to him. "Where do you think you're going?!" He started his slow walk upstairs. "Bed. I'm tired." Karin got a small smirk on her face. "That's funny. I saw you during the party. Strange how you can be so tired when you were off asleep in the corner!" She nodded her head and continued smirking. "Yea well...I'm in my room!" He slammed his door behind him, leaving the mess for his family to clean up.

Ichigo flopped down on his bed, letting out an exhausted sigh. He closed his eyes and stretched. He grabbed his pajamas off the floor and placed them on the bed. The blonde quickly shed himself of his shirt, only to replace it with his blue pajama shirt. He kicked off his shoes and unbuttoned his jeans. He pulled them down and tossed them across the room. When they hit the wall, he heard a small jingling sound. "Huh...?...Oh, I must have put Uryuu's gift in my pocket..." He looked over at where his pants lie and thought about retrieving the box but decided against it as he was to lazy to walk that far. He put on his pants and jumped into bed for the night.

_BUUUUUUUZ! BUUUUUUUZ! BUUUUUUUZ! BUUUUUUUZ! BUUUUUUUZ! BUUUUUUUZ! _"Mmmm...Shut the hell up!" The blonde's hand came down heavy on his alarm clock. He peeked out from underneath the covers to glare at the thing. _'Why the hell are you on during my break?' _ He slowly sat upand looked at it again. "Getting me up at nine o'clock. What the hell's wrong with you?" He held his head in his hand, remebering what happened last night. He glanced around to room, his eyes falling on his discarded garments. He yawned and slowly got out of bed to fetch them. He bent down and reached into the pockets, pulling out the half destroyed box. Ichigo undid the bow, opened the box and removed the paper surrounding it. The blonde's eyes widened a fraction as he stared at the contents of the box. Inside was a smal chibi version of Uryuu and himself in the soul society, fighting hollows. Their cute little lips were touching one another's and their weapons pointing in the opposite direction, each attacking one. A heavy blush came over his face as he examined it again. He admitted to himself, it was cute but...it was slightly disturbing. The blonde was attracted to other men before but...him and Uryuu? It never passed his mind. "He is kinda hot, I guess, but..." An image of the raven flashed through his head. Ichigo suddenly felt dizzy and almost fell. What was wrong with him? Whatever it was, he had to see Uryuu. For one reason or another he just needed to see the other boys face. He quickly got dressed and rushed out of the door, completely ignoring the comments his family made.

Within twenty minutes, Ichigo was on Uryuu's front porch breathing heavily. When he finally caught his breath he stood up straight to face the door. He gulped slightly and slowly raised his hand to the door bell. His trembling finger inched closer to the button, but before he got to it, the door sprang open to reveal a surprised Uryuu. "Ichigo...What are you doing here?" At a lost for words, the blonde just continued to stare at his friend, stuttering over the words he did mange to get out. Uryuu gave the other a strange look trying to figure out why he'd come. Finally, realization hit him and a small blush came over his face. He looked down and pushed his glasses up on his nose. "I take it you saw my present?" The blonde nodded. "Um...yea, but...I don't..." Uryuu shook his head. "It's ok. You don't have to return my feelings. I just wanted to let you know how I..." Ichigo pressed his finger against the raven's lips and pointed up. The shorter boy looked upward to see a mistletoe hanging directly above their heads. His blush intensified when he saw the smirk on Ichigo's lips. "You want to?" Uryuu was taken away by his friends question at first but after some thought, he nodded. Ichigo trailed his finger down Uryuu's lips to cup his chin. He tilted his head up so their faces were close. Both boys felt blushes creep up higher and higher until their ears were on fire. After what seemed like forever, their lips touched softly, each of them exploring new feelings and emotions. Uryuu sighed in content, loving the feel of the blonde's soft lips on his. He let his eyes droop and let his body relax. Ichigo ran his hand though the raven's hair, his fingers playing with the silky strands. When they both pulled back, they looked each other and smiled. Ichigo kissed Uryuu on the cheek and laid his head on his chest. "Merry Christmas, Uryuu." Uryuu kissed Ichigo on the nape of his neck. "Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yattah! Just made it! Anyways, hope you liked my Bleach Christmas Special. I wanted to do one for four other animes but I don't really have time right now. Hopefully, I'll have them out before this month is over. Chu chu, love you guys and I hope you had a great Christmas like Uryuu and Ichigo. Aishiteru!

Ja ne


End file.
